


41: “You smell like a wet dog.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [41]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Emmett and Rosalie don't hate each other, Funny, Humor, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Divorce, mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	41: “You smell like a wet dog.”

**41: “You smell like a wet dog.”**

* * *

"God can't you wash before you come home. You smell like a wet dog." Rosalia complained loudly as she picked up the smell of Emmett before she saw the man. Esme sent the girl an warning look before moving to press a kiss against Emmett's temple. While Emmett sent a playful smirk towards his ex wife.

"How's Embry?" Esme asked softly. The mother figure grown quiet involved in the wolves almost like they were her own children.

"Good. He just has to finish packing and then he'll be all set for the move."

"God can you take a shower!" Rosalia hissed as the smell hit her nose.

"Come on now Rosie! Give big ole Emmett a hug!"

"Do not touch me!"

"Children no running in the house." Esme called out after she watched Emmett begin to chase after Rosalia.


End file.
